A Fresh Start
by HourGlassGirl
Summary: Bella is devestated after Edward leaves...but has no choice but to start over...but what happens she goes to college and her new professor is Carlisle? How will she handle being so close to Edward, and will she even tell him they are both in Boston?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, so as always the characters are not my own but Stephanie Meyers…however the storyline is mine…hope you enjoy it…Again it starts after Bella is left by Edward in New Moon…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Bella had felt alone for years now. Every day just another day where she was alone and empty inside. All because she lost the one thing that always made her feel more -- feel whole. She waited, always hoping he'd return and say he was sorry and wrong to have left, but he never came back and one day she stopped wishing, stopped hoping and just gave up. When she gave up waiting for him, she gave up part of herself. She didn't realize it would be that way -- but it was.

So she did the only thing she could, move on with her life. She chopped off half her hair, making it barely reach her shoulders, and dyed it jet black. It helped her hide who she was, the happy girl she hated to be reminded of. She continued school, graduated at the top of her class -- it was easy, she didn't have anything else to do besides schoolwork. That was her life, go to school or go to work, when she wasn't doing one or the other she was studying or reading. She wanted to run away from Forks so many times, but knew it was a futile effort before she graduated so decided to go to college on the other side of the country instead. Boston, she went all the way to Boston College. It had officially been three years since Edward left but her memories still remained. She could remember his face, the way his hair was unruly and bronze and the golden glint to his eyes when he looked at her. The way his voice sounded like music to her as he spoke, and the way he could make her forget anything and everything that could ever hurt her. But the little things were starting to fade, what he wore that last day she seen him, the way he smelled. Three years and that all she could erase from her memory, maybe another three would erase the rest? It was worth a shot and she didn't really have any other choices now did she?

None of it was her choice, but now it finally was. She was in charge of her life and refused to live by anyone else's rules ever again. She tried to denounce all ties to Edward, music her biggest one. He loved it and she couldn't stand it anymore -- at least the soft classical ballads he loved so much. Debussy no longer in her collection, and all classical compositions banished from her memory and iPod. She just couldn't stand the sound of it anymore.

"Come on Bells we're late." Chrissy yelled from across their dorm room. Chrissy was the perfect room mate for her, always busy worrying about herself to notice the way Bella acted. They were opposites and Bella was thankful for it, she never had to worry about not hiding her depression because Chrissy just wasn't the type to notice. Bella lived like a nun, never being one to venture on a date, or to a bar where she could possible be asked on a date. She just wasn't interested -- not since _he left. She still could say he was the last person to hold her, even kiss her. For her, every other guy failed in comparison to Edward Cullen._

"I know I'm coming." She called back as she gathered her books and her bag. She had her Advanced Anatomy and Physiology class today, and she knew it was not going to be easy. Yes, she was studying medicine. Bella Swan, Miss. I faint at the sight of blood Swan was studying to become a nurse. She had went to the hospital so many times and seen how helpful they could be and wanted to be that. To help someone being as she was no longer in a place to have people help her. It amazed everyone when she told them this was what she wanted, but no one questioned her commitment. She wanted this, and no one was letting her give up that dream. Given, the biology classes and medical classes would always remind her of Edward, after all he had gone through medical school and their class together was biology but as her mother said: "you shouldn't give up your dream for 'some guy'" and that was what she was sticking to.

As they walked into class it was another day for Bella. She pulled out her book and notebook, getting herself ready for another lecture, another old guy preaching on the importance of reading and staying current with the material. Chrissy was waiting to see if the teacher would be changed and be young -- under 40. While Bella was getting her thing together, Chrissy was whispering with the guy next to her.

"So I hear there's a new professor." She said and Bella nodded, it didn't matter to her. Nothing mattered, she'd work day and night to study for her grades and get out of school early, she wanted to graduate by Spring and that meant more classes then usual. But she didn't care, she wanted to be out of school and in the real world -- making a difference for someone capable of a full life. As their new professor came in, Chrissy stopped breathing, her dream of a young professor coming true. Not that Bella noticed, she was focused on her book.

"Good Morning, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he said and Bella for the first time looked up. The color instantly draining from her face as she tried to return to normal breathing. "I'll be your professor, Dr. Bergman had to take the semester off and asked me to fill in, hope you don't mind." He joked, the confidence and grade there that was always there. Bella tried to shove her things in her bag, she needed to get out of there but she could barely breath -- let alone move. Then the room started to spin, it all was going too fast through her mind and before she knew it, her head started to spin and she fell off her chair. Fainting as she hit the floor.

"Oh my god, Bells are you ok?" Chrissy screamed as she ran to her friends aid. But she was quickly removed by Carlisle who didn't recognize her at first.

"Are you ok?" He asked, and as she opened her eyes and looked at him he knew who she was. He had a million thoughts now clouding his mind as he tried to focus on her health. He started to sit her up, and checked to see if she was cut from the fall, or if there was blood anywhere. Thankfully she just had a bump on her head but he still needed to talk to her. To talk to her about Edward but wasn't sure now was the right time. "You bumped your head, are you still dizzy?" He asked, trying to banish the thoughts of who she was from his mind -- she was someone in trouble. Given she was the love of his sons life, the only love of his sons life but that didn't matter. He needed to remain professional.

"I'm fine," she said and got up, reaching for her stuff. "I need to go." She said quickly and he stopped her, he had to talk to her.

"Go to my office in the next room. I want to make sure you're ok and there isn't any lasting damage. You might have a concussion and shouldn't sleep yet anyway." He said and she knew she was helpless to decline. She grabbed her bag and plopped down on his couch. She was trying to wrap her mind around it all. What happened and how the hell did her ex-boyfriend's father become her professor?

Carlisle was preoccupied through the entire class, always staring at the door to his office in the back of the room. This was not how he pictured his day, and in no way thought he would see Bella again -- let alone as his student. How didn't Alice warn him? He thought and then remembered he didn't recognize Bella at first, so maybe Alice didn't either. He dismissed class early and went to meet Bella in his office. He saw as she was sitting with her head in her hands, obviously deep in thought.

"Bella I'm sorry," he started and she shook her head.

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have known how I'd react. I was just surprised. It's been such a long time and after how things ended -- I didn't expect to see you again."

"It has been a long time -- too long." He said and she gave him a half smile as he sat next to her. "I didn't know you were pre-med. I mean I remember you fainting at the sight of blood." He said and she laughed.

"Ya well I learned fear doesn't do anything but put your life on pause and I didn't want to live that way anymore. I wasn't letting anyone or anything run my life anymore -- not even fear. I'm in the nursing program, figured it was my way to give back to all the nurses who helped me."

"Sounds like you have it all together." He said, trying to gauge how she was in regards to his son, knowing how Edward was faring. He tried to fish for information but she stayed quiet. "Have you decided if you'll remain in my class?" He asked, switching tactics for a moment.

"If I don't then I'm out of the program, and won't graduate like I planned. So as long as you are.." She trailed off.

"Its more then fine. It will be good to have a familiar face."

"Sure, but didn't Alice see this?"

"If so she didn't tell me. But I didn't recognize you, the hair really makes you look different." He said and she smiled, he noticed that she was hiding who she was. "She wanted me to take this job, said it was important but didn't really tell me why."

"She always had a plan. But I just have one thing to ask, don't bring 'him' up. It took me a long time to get here…." she paused and looked at the scar on her wrist. The reminder of all that they were, all the memories they had together. Carlisle watched the pain cross her face and had his answer -- she missed Edward just as much as Edward missed her.

"It's a deal." He said instantly, knowing he couldn't take her back to wherever she was when Edward left. It wasn't fair to her, and this was his sons choice. Knowing where she was would just hurt him, especially since they were so close to one another. "Just means I am going to learn Japanese." He said and she smiled.

"You're not going to tell him?"

"Not unless you want me to." He said and she shook her head and left. She was more torn up then she had been since he left and didn't want anyone to see her that way. She sent Chrissy a message saying she was at the library so she wouldn't worry and ran. She just wanted some time alone.

The moment Bella left his office Carlisle called Alice, he needed to know if she knew Bella was in his class or if she was working on a plan to get Edward and Bella back together. He still wasn't sure which side of the line he was on in that circumstance.

"See anything interesting about my day?" He said and he heard her laugh.

"Eventful start, but is she ok? I was going to warn you but it worked into the lecture and I kind of forgot. I knew she'd be fine…" Carlisle listened as she trailed off. Realizing she didn't know it was Bella, she didn't recognize her.

"You should have warned me." He said and got off the phone quickly, he had a lot to consider. Was he really going to keep this secret from everyone? Could he keep it from everyone and was he doing the right thing. As he sat at his desk, he tried to cloud his thoughts, knowing Edward would suspect something was wrong, but hoping he was distracted enough in his depression to question him about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the weeks passed and the semester went all, all seemed to be going well. Carlisle would talk of his favorite student, but never giving enough away for anyone to realize it was Bella. But it still pained him to see Edward so unhappy when he knew how to take it all away. In his heart Bella and Edward would always be meant to be with one another and as much as he wanted that, he wasn't sure it was going to happen just yet -- or if ever. For now he would just bide his time and keep his promise to Bella.

Bella loved having Carlisle as a teacher, he was there to help her if she had a question and seemed to really enjoy teaching. But as Thanksgiving break approached she was starting to let down her guard. She thought about Edward every day, but it was different then when Carlisle wasn't back in her life. Now she wondered what would happen if Edward knew they were close to one another -- would he come for her? But she needed to banish those thoughts, she needed to pack to go home.

"Thanks for the notes." She said as she walked out of Carlisle's office and into his classroom, bumping right into Esme. She dropped her head and ran, hoping she wasn't recognized. Carlisle had the same thought, knowing how angry his wife would be with him.

"Carlisle Cullen you have a lot of explaining to do." Esme said as she slammed the door to the office, nearly removing it from the hinges. She recognized Bella immediately -- a mother knew!

"She's been in my class all semester. And no one knows besides you now." He confessed.

"Why?" She said, trying not to scream. "Why would you keep this from everyone -- from Edward? He's a mess at home, he won't even leave his room unless we force him to go hunting and the one thing that could bring him back to us, give us back our son has been in your life for weeks!"

"Because its what she wanted. It took her a long time to get a reasonable life together. One that didn't include our family -- which was what Edward wanted. What was I suppose to do? Bring all that crashing to a halt because our son 'might' change his mind? We are still the same threat to her safety as we were then in his mind. Why put her through that if it won't change anything. The only person that hurts is her and I'm sorry I can't do it. You didn't see her that first day when I just said his name, there was so much pain in her eyes that I wanted to cry for the first time in centuries! She has her life together and she is going to be an amazing nurse!"

"But how could no one know, Alice and Edward?"

"Alice had a vision of her, but she didn't recognize her. Bella was the girl that fainted my first day here. As for Edward, well I learned Japanese and made sure to keep my thoughts consumed with that. And he's so distracted with his depression and guilt, so he never even tried to figure it out."

"We have to tell him, he's hurting!"

"It's not our place, its their choice. If Bella asked I would have taken her there immediately. She didn't! We have to let them live their lives."

"But they belong together. I've never seen anyone love someone as much as he loves her." She said, hugging her husband.

"Doesn't matter, so you need to cloud your thoughts that you seen her…" he said and neither seen Bella open the door behind them.

"No you don't." She said softly and they both faced her. "Carlisle I'm sorry I made you lie. It wasn't fair to you or your family. I just wasn't sure I could handle it. But you don't have to keep this up, Esme knows and I'm sure _he_ has suspected something was up." Neither missed the wince in her voice as she thought of their son. Both wanted to make it go away, seeing how it was tearing her apart. "He's made it clear he doesn't want me and isn't coming back. There's no reason in deluding myself into thinking we have this fairy tale romance that will survive the ages because we don't. He made that clear when he left -- I just didn't want to believe it. I just felt if he didn't know where I was, then he couldn't come back and there was still that chance he loved me…" she trailed off and closed her eyes, trying to will back the tears. "Tell him, not that he'll care but tell him I'm here and your student. Tell Alice, Emmet and Rosalie hi for me and I miss them. Tell Jasper I don't hold any harsh feelings towards him and understand he would never hurt me of his own accord. It was an accident, simple as that and I would never blame him for it. Send them all my love." She said and hugged Esme. "I've missed you," she said softly and pulled away. "See you after break Carlisle. Bye Esme." She said and ran out of the room, waiting to let her tears fall.

"She's destroyed." Esme said as she turned around to face Carlisle, in her own way understanding why he made the choice he did. "She still loves him and is still so sweet and loving after everything, she is still so…" she stopped unable to find the word.

"Bella." he said and nodded. "But what do we do?" He said and she was already on the phone with their kids, a plan on her mind. One he was sure was already in affect. He knew they would tell everyone, Esme couldn't keep the secret and he wasn't sure he wanted to anymore.

Bella never went to her dorm that night, she just couldn't face it. She needed to think and clear her mind. She knew Carlisle would keep his word, but seeing Esme changed everything. She drove to a local diner and sat there crying into her coffee, she didn't know what to do next. And for once it was completely up to her!

Esme and Carlisle went straight home and walked in to find everyone in the living room -- except Edward.

"He's in his room." Jasper said, still feeling guilt over all that happened. Carlisle didn't say anything, just for the first time in weeks -- didn't cloud his thoughts and waited as Edward was downstairs in seconds, slamming Carlisle into the wall before anyone knew what happened.

"How could you? How could you not tell me! Lying to us for all this time! How dare you! What gave you the right to play God with my life!" He screamed as Emmet and Jasper pulled him off Carlisle. Everyone still not knowing what happened.

"Edward this is what you wanted." He said, reminding him of how he left Bella in the woods. "'Like I never existed!' Those were your words not mine."

"But…" he started and stopped, he couldn't argue with facts. He just wanted to understand, put it all together. "How?" Was all he said as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor, his head buried in his hands. Carlisle explained everything to them, all about who is _favorite student_ really was. Jasper tried to calm them all down but it wasn't easy, everyone was angry -- even Rosalie.

"How could you not tell me it was her?" Alice cried and Carlisle looked at the floor.

"She asked I keep it to myself, it took her a long time to get back to living. We abandoned her, if anything I owed her my word to keep her confidence. You didn't see her, just the image of me in that room was too much, she fainted immediately. I refused to push her backwards, to…it wasn't fair."

"Then what changed?" Emmet asked, angry to not have his little sister and confused at how his father did a 180.

"I seen her when I went to talk to Carlisle. I recognized her and she heard us arguing at Carlisle keeping her secret. She apologized, said it was her idea and unfair to ignore his loyalty to our family. She didn't want to put him in that place anymore and said it was ok. She said it didn't matter anymore, and to send her love." Esme said and turned to Edward. "It doesn't matter because she doesn't think you love her, I'm not sure she believes you ever did. She is still so broken and you are the only one to fix her. The only thing your leaving did was kill her ability to love and trust. She's no safer and Jasper, she doesn't blame you for anything. Edward, you can have her back, have the life you want with her if you just go get her! She made it your choice, you know where she is and you know how she feels -- what are you going to do about it?" She said and walked away.

"I didn't know you'd want to know, I did but I wasn't sure. You were so determined to leave her in Forks, in the past that I thought being so close and not being allowed to go near her would somehow make you hurt more. And even as I clouded my thoughts you never wondered why so I took that as a sign. She's still your Bella on the inside, just has a little tougher shell now." He said and left, Emmet and Rosalie following without a word being spoken.

"Edward, I know what you think but these years apart have done nothing but make us all miserable. We all miss her, she's apart of this family whether you are willing to accept that or not. But its time for a change, for redemption. Go get her, because if you don't, then you might not get another chance. You two are soul mates, but that doesn't mean you will be together unless you fight for it. You may be two halves to a whole, but sometimes pieces get separated and it takes a really determined one to find its counterpoint. You know where yours is, so get it before someone else does. She might decide to stop waiting and settle for someone else, it seems like she's almost there now. I don't know if you can handle that, watching her date and marry someone who isn't you. I could never handle giving Alice away to anyone, so I can only imagine what you are going through." He said and walked out, leaving Alice to run and hug Edward.

"I'm sorry I didn't see this. That vision was blurry when Carlisle first got the job, I'm sorry I didn't recognize her."

"He black short hair can do that. She is different, I could see that. But am I right to go after her?" He said and both turned to see the door opened and someone standing there. The one person they both never thought they'd see again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As several of you have pointed out, there were a lot of errors in the last two chapters, and I'm sorry about that I didn't edit them like I usually do. But I think I got this one cleaned up I think, it was written last night but I didn't have time to edit so I didn't want to post it yet…But enjoy…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Bella stood in the doorway, still not quite sure why she came but almost glad she did. She walked inside and put her jacket on the back of a chair as she made her way to Edward.

"I couldn't wait for you to deicide, I needed to know." She said as she moved closer to him. "I didn't want to look back and wonder what if?" She said and shrugged her shoulders.

Alice slipped out of the room and left them alone, knowing there was a lot for them to talk about. Both were on opposite sides of the living room just staring at one another, neither wanting to talk first and both gauging the situation. There was tension in the air, they both seen that. There was so much to think about, to try to understand. Edward let his eyes roam over her, trying to find a place to settle. He knew he should have heard her when she was coming, but wasn't surprised by his distraction.

"How did you?" He said, realizing no one told her where they lived.

"Not hard, I have my ways." She said and dropped Esme's business card on the table. "But I'm sure Carlisle told you about the classes." She said and he nodded.

"Yes, but I never thought you'd come here."

"I got tired of wondering, of waiting for you to change your mind. I figured you couldn't do it twice." She said and looked him in the eye, seeing the love that she was now sure was still there, always there. "I needed to know and I didn't have a choice before but I had one now and it was only fitting that I come here. I wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing, I mean I agonized it for hours, but now seeing you…" she stopped and looked away.

"Somehow it all feels right." He said and went over to her, closing the distance between them and pulling her into his arms. The moment he had her in his arms he felt whole again. Somehow the years apart faded away as he held her, all the hurt and pain melting away for that moment. He ran his hand down her cheek, holding her face in his hands as he leaned down to kiss her, their lips were inches apart -- her phone rang. Bella jumped back into reality and got her purse, fumbling around to find her phone.

"Hello?"

"Bells where are you? Charlie keeps calling and said he can't reach you…" Chrissy went on, but Bella was in a fog.

"Um…ok. I'll call him." She hung up and walked away from him, she needed to breath, think and she couldn't do neither when she was that close to him. "Charlie is worried about me." She said and he nodded, sitting on the edge of the sofa as he watched her.

"You had me worried, are you ok?" Charlie asked

"Ya, sorry I didn't hear my phone."

"Are you already headed home?" He asked and she felt guilty, she should be on her way home, on her way to the airport.

"No, but…"

"Good, they are canceling a lot of flights and I don't want you out in the storm anyway. Chrissy probably will be there too so you won't be alone."

"Thanks dad, but I'm sure I won't be alone." She said, her eyes fixed on Edward. "I'm sorry I can't come home."

"I understand, love you Bells and I'll talk to you later."

"You too." She said, wanting to say 'I love you too' but the words caught in her throat.

"Stay here." Edward said as he moved closer to her. She went to protest but he put a cold finger to her lips. "We need to talk, Alice and Esme will never let you stay in the dorm alone, especially for the holidays and I can't think of anything to be more thankful for then you."

"I don't know," she said and sat on the couch. "I don't even know why I came, I mean you broke my heart. When I seen you it was like it all fell into place and now I'm not so sure it was a good idea. You hurt me, broke something in me and I can't fix it…" She rambled on, knowing she was probably over thinking things but didn't care.

"But I can." He said kneeling in front of her to be at her eye level. "I know what I did and I know I hurt you. But I promise I will make up for it, get you anything and everything you desire." He said and she shook her head.

"You still don't get it." She said and got up, heading for her coat and purse. "You can't buy my forgiveness any easier then you could buy my love." She said and went to leave but he stood in the doorway. "I'm going home, say goodbye to everyone for me. But right now I need to be alone." She said and slipped past him. Alice was downstairs in an instant.

"You idiot." She screamed and headed out after Bella. He just stood there playing it all over in his mind, trying to find what he did wrong.

"Edward, sometimes you are a real idiot. I can't believe you said that to Bella of all people, she never lets you buy her anything, why would that change now? She doesn't want money or things -- she wants you." Rosalie said and Edward looked out the window.

"It came out wrong, I know I can't buy her love and I wouldn't try. I just want her." He said and stood there for a minute, and then an idea popped in his head. "I can fix this, I have to fix this." He said and ran to his room to get something and jumped out the window. He was running to campus, through the woods and in the shadows, wanting to beat her there and would find her when he found Alice's thoughts. He needed to talk to her, explain that it came out wrong. The moment he heard his sister he followed her and headed to Pioneer Hall.

"Alice I don't know what I thought." Bella said as she made her way to her dorm with Alice.

"You thought he'd stop being an idiot and tell you the truth for once. That he was wrong and loves you. I mean we all know it, we've seen it. Especially when Carlisle told us, Edward nearly ripped him apart. It was the most emotion I've seen him show since we left." She said and Bella just shook her head.

"I honestly thought when I came through the door that we would pick up where we left off. The way he looked at me, pulled me towards him, it all felt so right, so natural. But now I don't know, we are farther apart then I could have ever imagined, we are different people. It just doesn't seem possible anymore."

"Anything is possible, you have me in your corner." She said and hugged Bella as she unlocked the door. "Some things aren't always probable, but they are always possible."

"You and your optimism." Bella said and laughed as Chrissy jumped at her the moment she came through the door.

"Oh my god Bells." Chrissy said and Bella pried her off.

"Sorry, I'm ok and I talked to Charlie. Chrissy this is Alice." She introduced them and took off her jacket.

"Hi," Chrissy said and Alice just walked around amazed.

"Bella you can't stay here for Thanksgiving, I can't allow it." She said and Bella laughed.

"I already told him no, that's not changing. I need to think -- and we both know I can't do that when I'm around him."

"Ok, so we kick him out and you can stay with us." Alice joked and Bella had to smile.

"Wait, whose him?" Chrissy asked, and turned to Bella. "Is it your mysterious ex-boyfriend you won't talk about?" Alice smiled and Bella rolled her eyes, knowing she wasn't getting out of that question.

"Yes it is." Was all she said, but she couldn't keep her emotions in check and Alice read her perfectly.

"I knew it, Edward is still the love of your life!" Alice squealed as she jumped up and down. She knew all along they would find their way back and now they would, she was sure of it.

"Edward, I like that name. Bella's been so secretive about him, just said he was her reason for not dating." Alice sat with Chrissy while Bella got her things together to get a shower.

"Enjoy your gossip about me, I'm off to get a shower." She said and watched Alice look around the room and laughed. "The shower is at the end of the hall, the floor shares a bathroom." She said and Alice wrinkled her nose. Bella snuck out as Edward approached the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Took you long enough." Alice said as she pulled Edward in seeing the disappointment on his face that Bella wasn't in the room. "She went to get a shower, she'll be back soon."

"Sorry, I had to follow you guys and it got a little confusing." He said and she nodded, knowing what he meant. "But is she still really mad?" He asked and Alice laughed.

"Who are you?" Chrissy said and Alice stepped in front of her.

"This is my stupid brother, Edward." She said and Chrissy sank back into her bed.

"Damn," she said and Edward had to laugh, her thoughts were enough for him to understand her disappointment.

"Now I just need to win her back, anyone want to help me out with that?" He said and they both laughed. "Come on, anything?"

"I don't know anything about you two, so sorry. Bella has been pretty secretive all this time, all she said was she refused to date because of an ex --- which turned out to be you." She said and he sat down.

"Come on Alice, you know our history and love both of us." He said and she rolled her eyes. "You know that no one will ever love her half as much as I do, and no one will make her as happy as I can." He said and seen his sister break, knowing that was what she needed to hear.

"She wasn't mad, she was hurt. You broke her heart Edward, then our father is her professor and all those old memories are drudged up…"

"Wait Carlisle is your father, like Professor Carlisle Cullen?" Chrissy asked and they nodded. "I knew something was up with them. They just seemed too friendly with one another."

"Anyway, you need to prove you changed and are planning on staying this time. No more games."

"She said she came to the house because she didn't think I would have the guts to leave again…" he said and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "She was right, I could never walk away again." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box, Alice immediately eyeing it up. "I bought this a while ago when I was out with Emmet and Jasper, I seen it and thought of her and had to get it. Think that's commitment enough?" He said looking down at the engagement ring he bought, it was simple and elegant just like Bella.

"That's exactly what you need to do. She just wants to know you still love her like you use to."

"Ok, but think I could do this alone?" He asked and Alice immediately got up.

"Come on Chrissy," she said and reached for her hand as Chrissy went for her coat.

"There are candles in her night stand, she says they relax her."

"Thank you." He said and watched them leave. The moment the door was closed he started to set things up, candles around the room, the lights off and the Debussy cd he brought playing low. He wanted it to be sentimental and romantic -- perfect. After all he did he couldn't think of a better way to signify commitment then to propose to her, but he was terrified she'd say no. Part of him was sure she would, she never did seem hung up on marriage when he knew her before, and wasn't sure that changed but he had to try. Even if she said it was too soon that didn't matter, he just wanted her to know how he felt, what he wanted. He heard her outside the door and knew that they didn't have anymore time to waste.

"Alice, Chrissy what are you…" she started and froze in the doorway when she seen him. With the candle lights, he looked basked in their glow almost like the angle she always thought he was. There he was, doing what she always wanted him to do -- proving he loved her. Doing something for her and only her. She finally had that, in her room and in front of her, so why was she so terrified by it? "I…what?"

"Nothing was stopping me from coming after you Bella. I love you and I always have, I always will. You're my other half and living without you has been my own personal hell. A cross I would have gladly continued to bare if it was what you needed or wanted. But to know you still love me, still want me as I want you -- that's everything." He said and took a step towards her. "I bought this over a year ago, I seen it and thought of you and what our future could have been together had I not walked away and for that brief moment…I was happy!" He said as he pulled the box from his pocked. "For in that moment I had everything I wanted, all I needed -- you!" He paused again to take another step towards her, putting a hand to her cheek and watching as her eyes glassed over, and he knew tears were next. "I know I don't always say the right thing, don't always do the right thing. But I love you with everything that I have. If you will have me I will spend all of eternity proving that to you. Marry me?" He said and dropped to one knee in front of her.

Bella didn't know what to do, his entire speech she stood there frozen in fear. He was doing what she dreamed he would do, what she always secretly hoped he'd come back to do, and now that he had, she didn't have an answer for him. She didn't know what to say, she was scared and didn't want to push him away. She wanted him, but did that mean she should rush into marriage? She was overwhelmed, and she still needed to think. So she did the only thing she could do --- run! She ran to her car, forgetting she was in slippers and a robe.

Edward was frozen as she ran out, he knew it might have been rushed but he didn't expect that reaction. He closed the box and put it in his pocket before going after her. If she wanted him to leave -- he would go. If she asked him to stay -- he would. But he wouldn't let her run out of her dorm undressed and in what he knew was a storm. Before Bella could put the car in gear Edward was at her side, and opening the door.

"Bella I'll leave if you want, but I can't let you out dressed this way or driving while you're upset. It's unsafe and I can't let you do it. I will not be the reason you get hurt." He said and picked her up, caring her back to her room. "I know its too son for you and I'm sorry, I just wanted to give you proof that I was serious. I will never abandon you again, you were right -- I don't have it in me to walk away again. I just wanted you to know, it was what I always wanted…to marry you and have the world know you are my life. I just wanted you to know what you always were to me, and what's in my heart." He said and got off the bed, but she grabbed his hand.

"Stay," she said and he turned to look at her. "I don't want you to go." She said tears glistening in her eyes.

"Then I'm all yours." He said and took off his coat. He sat in a chair and looked over at her. "Bella.."

"Can we talk tomorrow, I'm exhausted and I just don't know what I want to say." She said and shrugged and he nodded, he'd never again deny her anything.

"Whenever you're ready I'll be here." He said and knew by the look in her eyes what she wanted. When she was upset, she always wanted the same thing from him. He crawled into bed beside her, pulling the blanket around them, loving the feel of her body against his. Amazed how he could ever forget what that felt like. "Sweet dreams love." He whispered and kissed her forehead, and then started to hum her lullaby. Suddenly they were back in high school, him lulling her to sleep and waiting to hear her dreams. Edward closed his eyes and imagined his new future with Bella -- even if she wouldn't marry him.

Alice and Chrissy came back to the dorm, but when they opened the door they closed it almost as quickly. Alice knew Edward wasn't sleeping, but Chrissy did and she left it at that. Offering to let her stay at the Cullen House for the night to give Edward and Bella the privacy they clearly needed. Alice knew Bella said no, but always know it needed to happen if they would ever find their way back to one another, and thus didn't feel bad for keeping it from her brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With morning came many revelations. Bella woke up to Edward still next to her. She couldn't help but blink a few times, making sure it was still real. That he was there with her and that it wasn't all a dream. This was proof it wasn't all in her head, and she couldn't help but look up at him smiling.

"Good morning love," he said and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Morning, I didn't think you'd be here." She said honestly and he sighed, realizing she didn't trust him.

"I couldn't leave, you needed me and I honestly haven't felt this peaceful in years."

"Neither have I," she said and snuggled closer to him. "I haven't slept this while in I don't know how long." She said and he kissed her forehead. "Did I say anything interesting?" She asked and he laughed.

"Nothing I didn't already know, just that you loved me and missed me."

"I said that before I went to sleep." She giggled and leaned up to look at him. "I do love you, but I think we have a lot to work through before I am ready to get married." She said honestly and he just nodded.

"I think I already know that before I asked. But can you blame me for trying?"

"I guess," she said and kissed him. It was suppose to be light and soft, but it was anything but. Neither could ignore the electrical shock they felt when their lips touched. Both amazed at how easy they feel back into that comfort level they once had with one another. As Bella leaned into the kidd, Edward pulled her closer, missing the way he felt when he held her in his arms. He pulled her on top of him and burried his hands in her hair. Bella waited for him to pull back, but he didn't, he was too wrapped up in the moment for that -- wrapped up in her. Then the door opened and Edward moved Bella off of him.

"Sorry," Chrissy said and quickly closed the door.

"I'm going to kill her!" Bella nearly screamed. "The one time you don't start with your rules…" she started to rant and he kissed her softly.

"Calm," he said and went over to the door to let Chrissy know it was ok to come in. "Come in, Bella I'm going to get some breakfast for us. Chrissy, would you like anything?"

"No, I'm fine." She said and Edward kissed Bella goodbye and disappeared through the door. The moment he was gone Chrissy unleashed her interrogation.

"Spill, did you say yes?"

"Nope, I tried to run away actually but he stopped me." She said and sat on her bed. "He didn't expect me to say yes. He was making the gesture to prove he wanted commitment and wasn't running away again."

"Well you're crazy to not take him off the market and marry into that family. One he is beyond gorgeous, two he loves you and three did you see that house? You'd never want for anything."

"All I ever wanted from him was to love me."

"Again, you have that. And why didn't you tell me about Carlisle?"

"Sorry, I just didn't want to talk aobut it. You don't know our history, but it was a bad break up and I didn't see any of the Cullen's from the time they left when I was in high school. It was hard to talk about so I played it off like it didn't matter and wasn't a big deal." She said and shrugged and then noticed what Chrissy was doing. "Why are you packing, I thought you were staying here for thanksgiving?"

"I was, but I got a flight out. There was a cancellation and you have Edward so I don't feel bad about ditching you."

"Thanks, but have fun. I know you miss your family." She said, knowing Alice had something to do with Chrissy's 'miracle last minute seat' to Detroit. "Do you need a ride to the airport?"

"Nope, Alice offered. She even gave me a make over last night since we weren't really tired. She's really too sweet."

"That's Alice." Bella said and hugged her friend goodbye and waited for Edward to return. He came in with coffee and bagels -- her favorite.

"Where's Chrissy?"

"As if you don't know, she miraculously got a flight." Bella said and took her coffee.

"I didn't…" He started and she watched as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"Not you, Alice. This still doesn't mean I'll come for Thanksgiving." She said, refusing to give in, she had principals to stick to and for once was not letting him dazzle her.

"Of course it does." Emmet said as he bounded through the door with Rose right behind him. He immediately went over to Bella and wrapped her up in a hug, almost crushing her.

"Easy Emmet, she's human." Rosalie said seeing Bella in pain.

"Sorry, but we were sent to get the next Mrs. Cullen." He joked and Bella rolled her eyes.

"I told him no." She said and started to eat her bagel.

"Of course you did, you never accept the first proposal." Rosalie said and sat down next to her.

"Or the second, third and fourth if you're Rosalie." Emmet grumbled and Rosalie laughed.

"Well if you would have gotten it right any of those times then I would have accepted." She said and put her arm around him. That's when Emmet got up and started to walk around seeing how small it really was.

"So how do two people live in here, its so small."

"It's a dorm, the bathroom is down the hall and the cafeteria/kitchen is in another building. You are only suppose to sleep here." She said and then watched Emmet shake his head. "Besides, it's a co-ed building so it makes life a little interesting."

"What do you mean 'co-ed'?" Edward asked and Rosalie started to laugh.

"Didn't I mention that? I mean I thought you'd understand, you've been to college." She said and watched Emmet and Edward both look at each other, the reality of Bella's 'living arrangements' coming to light.

"Bella you should just come to our house and stay, this is just wrong." Emmet said and shook his head.

"Nope, I like it here." She said definitely. "And I never agreed to come for the holidays."

"Alright, but then we'll all have to come here and I can't guarantee anything will survive." Emmet said and Bella threw her phone at him, which Edward caught with ease. Both smiling at her.

"Stupid vampire." She said and went to get her bag from the closet, knowing she wasn't going to win this argument. She packed a bag to stay at the Cullen's for the holidays, refusing to move in permanently. As they headed down to her truck, Edward pulled her towards his Volvo. "I can drive."

"True, but there's no guarantee your truck will make the trip and there is no sense in taking two cars."

"Then let me drive your car." She said and watched his face. "It's jut a car and I promise to be gentle. So no fear." She said in her most innocent voice as she held out her hand to get the keys.

"But…" he started to protest but she cut him off.

"Your Volvo or my truck, either way I'm driving." She said and he surrendered his keys. As they made their way there, Edward hated their slow pace -- 55 mph. "I'm not going over the speed limit so stop pouting." She said without even looking at him, laughing to herself at the way they had been acting all morning -- like an old married couple.

"Just a little bit, Bella I could have ran there and back by now."

"Don't care, your family ambushed me and you dazzled me into agreeing to come so this is my time. I needed to relax and think about all that's happened over the last two days. Something I can't do when you are driving 120 mph." She said and he reached over to grab her hand, taking it in his and lifting it to kiss her knuckles.

"You know eventually you are going to have to say yes. And I have an eternity to wait." He said, smiling as he thought of her one day agreeing to marry him.

"Ya well I don't have an eternity." She said and he continued to smile.

"Maybe.." he said, too low for her to hear and looked out the window, content on where they were and thankful for another chance to win and keep her heart. As he lulled into the possible visions of their future -- all the images twirling around in his mind he couldn't help but smile and enjoy the slow ride. She was right -- it was relaxing and that was just what the doctor ordered after the years of hell and depression without her.

Bella was consumed in her own thoughts. She thought about what he said, and knew eventually she would say yes -- just not now. She meant what she said when she told him she wasn't ready. They had things to work through, trust to rebuild and a life to plan together. But of all that uncertainty, one thing was clear -- she loved him and he loved her. And in the end, nothing else mattered!

~~The End~~

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : Alright that's all folks! I know its short and kind of open ended, but when I was writing the story, this is the ending I seen so I went with it. One day I might write a sequel, but right now I'm happy with it and will leave it here.


	6. Sequel Information

Alright…because you all have asked so nicely I have decided to create a sequel. So far I only have the first couple of chapter written, so I'm working on typing them up and editing them so I can post them later in the week. I'm not sure how long this one will be, usually I try to stay under ten chapters. So we'll see how it goes.

I hope you enjoy it…

Sequel : Getting Back to Us


End file.
